Tifa's Despair 6: The Turk
by Disy
Summary: Tifa is captured by the Turks, can she endure her meeting with the only female Turk Elena?


Note: I do not own FF VII not it's characters... getting sick of writing this :p  
Six little Tifa story.

Tifa's Despair 6: The Turk

A lot had happened the past few days...  
Yuffie had defeated her father, then there were the Turks who blamed them for hurting their leader.  
Sephiroth... Aerith.  
Right now Tifa didn't think about it, she was in a desperate situation herself she tried to think of the btter things that had happened.  
For a few weeks no one had beaten her or harrassed... well... after Yuffie had beaten... and saved her.  
She decided to give the young ninja a chance... instead of planning with Aerith, Yuffie had come to Tifa's room or tent every night.  
They usually talked but a few times... well Tifa didn't mind that at all.  
In the days that followed Tifa had forgiven Yuffie... and forgot all about Cloud.  
After the first few nights she and Yuffie constantly satisfied each others needs.  
Yuffie had strange request, letting Tifa tie her up and even slap her.  
Tifa now certainly knew why everyone had got so turned on while they had hurt her and continued to humliate her.  
Yuffie's screams were turning her on, however Yuffie had said Tifa was far better at that.  
Tifa had eventually agreed to Yuffie's request and allowed herself to be tied up, and beaten Tifa even felt very aroused by it, now that it was in control.  
But that was all days back... Cloud had been tricked by Sephiroth and now she and Barret had been captured by Shin-Ra.  
She didn't knew were Barret was she had been trapped in a large metal room of some vehicle for nearly a day now.  
No one had spoken to her nor did she see anyone.  
But then suddenly once Tifa recalled all that the small door opened up.  
A beatiful woman still very young with short blonde ahir walked in, Tifa recognized her as a Turk.  
"You're Elena right?" Tifa asked when the woman approached her.  
"That's right and you're that bitch that hurt Tseng." Elena replied.  
Tifa looked up and shouted. "That wasn't us! That was Sephiroth."  
Elena's eyes widened and she kicked Tifa against the jaw. "Shut up you bitch! Don't lie!"  
Tifa could have tried to knock the woman down but her wrist were restrained by a metal chain stuck to the wall. "I'm not lying..."  
Elena seemed to clam herself a little and she pressed the heel of her boot aaginst one of Tifa's breasts, she began to push and rub, hurting the fighter while she softly let her moan as it also gave some form of pleasure.  
Elena smiled at the squerming fighter beneath her. "So... tell me your name are you Aerith, Yuffie or Tifa?"  
She didn't even know that?  
"Tifa... Tifa Lockhart... will you stop that..." Tifa moaned softly.  
"Why afraid you might like it?!" Elena snarrled as she pushed her heel a little harder on Tifa's orb.  
Tifa moaned a no.  
Elena then stopped this short torture and took a step back obersving the fighter. "I think you do. I've heard you talk in your sleep... your one of those perverted girls who like pain."  
"No, no I don't!" Tifa shouted back struggling against her restrains.  
She didn't like pain... she had just come to accept she liked a woman's touch... even now she did she was already growing wet.  
In the past few days with Yuffie she had come to accept that.  
Elena then noticed Tifa's cheeks turning red and she took another step back. "Tell me.. Tifa. Are you into girls is that it?"  
"What?! No!" Tifa... lied.  
Elena laughed and took a step back again spinning around. "Don't lie Tifa. You're already growing red, and in your sleep you're constantly screaming the names: Aerith, Yuffie and someone named Shiva."  
Elena suddenly pulled down her pants, and slowed pulled her legs out of it and she eyed Tifa. "Tell me... Tifa. Do you think I'm beautfiul... don't lie now."  
Tifa looked away ashamed by the question, she then decided manking the woman angry wouldn't make it easier on herself. "Yes... I think you're beautiful."  
Elena smiled and fully pulled of her pants standing there only in her boots and jacket.  
"Do you like my body?" Elena asked.  
"Yes..." Came the reply with some hesitation.  
Elena smiled wider and walked closer to Tifa and pressed her heel against Tifa's covered sweet spot.  
A moan escaped the fighters lip and Elena began to rub softly with the tip of her heel.  
"Please... stop that." Tifa begged between her soft moans.  
Elena leaned forward leaning on the leg which both tortured and pleasured Tifa. "Why? You like it don't you?... Tifa... Do I excite you? Do I arouse you?"  
Tifa closed her eyes and moaned submitting to the Turk. "Yes... I do!"  
Elena's eyes flew open and she slapped Tifa hard across the face, letting the fighter's head slam into the metal wall. "You slut!..."  
Elena took a step back kicking Tifa's boob, Tifa slowly opened her eyes and was confused... had she said that to either Yuffie... Aerith, the prison girls they would be happy but this Turk was furious.  
"But... don't you want me?" Tifa asked carefully not knowing what to say.  
Elena turned around her eyes ablaze. "Want you! No! You're beautiful I'll give you that but in Shin-Ra Scarlet is the ones into girls... don't worry you'll meet her soon enough."  
"Then why are you here?! Waht do you want form me?" Tifa begged.  
Elena walked to the other side of the wall letting her hands drop to a few buttons. "Nothing.. I just want to hurt you... come on fight me!"  
Elana then pushed a button and the restraines on Tifa's wrists fell off.  
Tifa slowly rose to her feet but felt weak... felt dizy she slammed her hands to the wall so she wouldn't fall down.  
"What have you done to me?!" Tifa shouted panicking.  
Elena laughed and started to walk towards the fighter. "We just gave you something to calm down... and stay that way."  
"But that isn't fair!" Tifa replied back clearly getting afraid she struggled to remain on her feet.  
"Of course it's not, but I never said anythign about fair I only said I wanted to hurt you." Elena replied calmy and she kicked Tifa in the stomach.  
Tifa screamed and started to fall down however before she reached the ground Elena had her hand around her throat and hauled her back up.  
Elena then gave Tifa a barrage of punches on her chest and face.  
Tifa desperately tried to grab Elena's hand around her throat, but her fingers were weak what ever they did to her it worked and she was just like a baby trying to push away her's mother's hand in vain.  
Tifa tried to punch Elena on her chest, but her arms were weak and her hands merely brushed over Elena's breasts.  
Elena's eyes turned wide and the looked angry. "Stop doing that! Your friends might like that but not me!"  
Elena then pushed Tifa's hand away and placed her free hand on Tifa's breast. "How do you think it feels. Do you like it?!"  
Tifa began to shook her head but could then onyl scream as Elena squeezed and twisted her breast.  
Elena continued to torture Tifa's breast for another minute.  
The Turk then suddenly slowed down and began to softly caress Tifa's orbs. "Shit..."  
Elena cursed again. "Shit!"  
Tifa slowly opened her eyes... it felt nice and she could only ask "What?..."  
Elena widened her eyes more and looked at Tifa. "You... I'm enjoying this... you made me a slut!"  
Elena then drove her knee into Tifa's stomach with a roar, the fighter nearly fell out of Elena's grip by the blow.  
The Turk then threw the beautiful girl to the ground.  
Elena then wrapped her arms around the fighter's middle and hauled her up and preformed a back-drop.  
Tifa screamed out in and Elena laughed wickidly.  
The Turk then grabbed Tifa's shirt and skirt and lifted her of the ground with surprising ease.  
Tifa still shouted and for a moment she stopped only to scream again desperatly and in terrible pain as Elena let her come down hard on her knee performing a text book back breaker.  
Tifa lay still there her back wrapped around Elena's knee... he spin was still in one piece... she felt Elena's nail dig into her hip she wasn't paralized.  
Elena then grabbed Tifa's throat again and pushed down, causing Tifa's back to be nearly crushed by Elena's knee.  
Tifa screamed and screamed harder with each passing second.  
"Shit! I'm liking this... I'm liking this!" Elena nearly roared.  
She then suddenly let go of the fighter and pulled Tifa up by her hair.  
Tifa suddenly felt a hand violently grab her crotch and ass, she looked up surprised to Elena despite the pain.  
"Don't flatter yourself!" Elena shouted with a grin and she squeezed a little harder in Tifa's crotch before hauling the girl up into anoher back-drop.  
The fighter's scream echoed through the room once her neck nearly shattered under the blow.  
Elena then stood up and began to kick the fallen Tifa in her ribs causing a new series of shouts and screams. "That's it! That's it! Scream, scream in pain! Scream for me!"  
With a roar Elena kicked Tifa so hard in the ribs it cause the girl to roll around down on her chest.  
Tifa wasn't sure if she heard a crack or not but her concern was replaced by pain again soon after.  
Elena crawled over the screaming fighter and locked her legs between Tifa's, she then placed her feet into the bakc of the girl's knees.  
Elena then grabbed Tifa's shoulder and rolled back on her own back, Tifa was hauled into the air and remained there.  
Elena then began to push viciously beginning the Romero-special. "Now scream for me!"  
Tifa didn't obey her, she screamed because of the intense pain and screamed louder as Elena began to give more pressure.  
"That's right you slut! Scream!" Elena said menacing.  
After a few minutes of this Elena released her grip and pushed Tifa off.  
The fighter nearly flew through the air before landing hard on the ground.  
Tifa still had her eyes closed the pain was too much.  
Elena once again hauled her up by her hair until she sat on her knees as if patiently awaiting her next punishment.  
Elena then put one of her feet over Tifa's shoulder between her legs.  
She then kicked the fighter's legs apart and continued to give some pressure.  
With her other foot Elena stepped on Tifa's long haired causing the fighter's head to be pulled back.  
Elena then grabbed Tifa's arms with her own and pulled then behind the girl's back, she then twisted her arms in a direction they weren't meant to.  
Tifa screamed again and again, this was painful, humiling again... the sixth time.  
After a few minutes Tifa's voice was raw.  
Elena suddenly stopped giving pressure to Tifa's leg with her own and began to kick the heel against Tifa's now barely covered womanhood.  
Tifa took the pain, biting through it for a second but then the constant kicks on her soft spot was just too much and her screams fo agony errupted once more.  
"Thats'right... scream." Elena said softly with a warm voice.  
"Shit..." Was the only thing Elena said and Tifa felt something warm, Elena soaked cortch was pushed against Tifa's head and the Turk let out a soft moan.  
Another person had come... just by hearing Tifa scream by hearing her pain, by causing her pain.  
As the Turk climaxed she kicked her heel harder against the Tifa's womanhood.  
And suddnely Tifa's eyes widened as she felt the tip of the Turk's heel enter her,  
"Stop... you're... inside..." Tifa moaned softly.  
It disgusted her again, she had learned to enjoy it when it was Yuffie was that feeling of pleasure was gone at the hands of this woman.  
Elena indeed stopped and released her grip and threw Tifa back hard against the floor.  
The Turk then mounted her victim and moved up close to Tifa's face. "You slut..."  
Tifa knew this was the point were she would agree to anything as long as the pain would stop. "Yes..."  
"You've made me come... made me... like hurting you... I should kill you for that." Elena said softly.  
Tifa then felt one hand squeeze her orbs again while another squeezed her womahood.  
She moaned, it was harsh, painful yet Tifa found it arousing.  
"But I won't... oh!... you are a slut." Elena said once she noticed Tifa growing soaking wet in her hand.  
Elena leaned in closer harrassing Tifa harder and harder.  
"I wonder..." Elena asked more to herself.  
She then planted a kiss on Tifa's lips and the fighter opened her mouth.  
Tifa had by now grown used to this.  
Elena's tongue shot into the fighter's mouth and explored every corner and dueled with Tifa's own tongue.  
The kiss lasted for a full five minutes until Elena finally broke off.  
"That was nice... now come and I won't spedn the night torturing you." Elena said softly.  
Tifa didn't like it but Elena was a good kisser... and was pleasuring her womanhood so much.  
She clearly had much experience... probably on herself.  
Tifa then closed her eyes and looked away, she arched her back pressing her orbs in Elena's face and gave a moan.  
Instantly Elena's sleeve was soaked by Tifa's juices and she laught. "Your my slut now..."  
Tifa could almost cry, again... the sixth time.  
Suddenly the door slammed open again immediatly shot up to her feet.  
Before Tifa knew it Elena was kicking her womanhood again trying to cover the scene up and Tifa screamed in terrivied pain.  
"Take that! And! You slut!" Elena shouted before finally stopping once the visitor was completely in the room.  
Tifa slowly opened her eyes, it was a menacing yet beautiful-though not on either her's, Yuffie's, Aerith's and even Elena's level-with blonde hair.  
She wore a revealing scarlet dress.  
Elena shot straight placing a foot on Tifa's boob and she saluted. "Miss Scarlet!"  
Scarlet waved her off and walked over. "There, there Elena. Having fun?"  
Scarlet brushed her finger over Elena's soaked thong.  
Elena froze and turned red at the touch of Scarlet's finger against her own womahood. "No ma'am. Just questioning the captive.  
"Really and?" Scarlet asked as she looked at Tifa with lust in her eyes.  
"Her name is Tifa Lockhart." Elena replied.  
Scarlet then placed her needle-heel on Tifa's chin and turned the moaning girl's head to all sides carefully observing her face. "And?"  
Elena hesitated she of course knew nothing else. "And... she... uh... likes pain. Ma'am."  
Scarlet smiled menacing and pushed her heel into Tifa's womanhood causing the girl to scream and moan. "I see... and she's even pretty... the most beautiful girl I ever had in fact."  
Scarlet was lost in Tifa's body but after a while regained her senses. "Elena, we've reached Junon. I will require your assitance with her fist thing in the morning but for now I'll take her off your hands."  
Elena saluted again. "Yes Ma'am."  
Tifa had a bad feeling about this woman, but she could do nothing.  
Scarlet then pulled the helpless fighter away by her arm.


End file.
